Mateplayss
Mateplayss (me) is a known member throughout the Cobalt Kingdom and the writer of this wiki. History Mateplayss joined the Cobalt Kingdom in early July of 2019. He was known to be the most active member that was low ranked, at that time. He managed to gain friendship towards most, if not all members of the Cobalt Kingdom. This made him so unopposed in the group that Bigclaphead himself didn't even punish him. Because of this Mate founded a religion known as Mateism. But that doesn't mean he damaged the group. He participated in rallies and simply founded the basis of Cobalt culture as a whole. But as time passed more people joined and this began turn against him. MaxINFINITE2123 was openly hostile and began firing back at his dark humor. This disappointed him that a low ranked 'fool' could even stand against his established cultural founder and religion leader, but this managed to become more and more problematic for him. Because his religion was deemed not allowed anymore and instead the fanaticism for the Emperor (Bigclaphead) was replaced. Because of this Mate began getting into more and more drama, but this did not push him a bit, even after punishments. That's because Mate was in constant dramas for literally 2 years and experienced worse than of this combined, but at the same uploaded videos for the Cobalt Kingdom YouTube channel. Many began to lose hope in him and he eventually kicked by X51Roblox, because he was considered a heretic. After that, Mate quits ROBLOX and moves on to play strategy games since he only played that game, because of the group. But months passed and he, and the EFP decided to raid the Voice Chat of the discord group of the Cobalt Kingdom. All of the raiders were banned, except for Mateplayss. Because X51Roblox deemed to be 'cool' and fine enough to allow him to stay. This gave a lasting impact, that won't be forgotten. Today Today I support the group, by writing the wiki and uploading Youtube videos. And of course participating in many rallies and leading many random players in battles, which allows me to recruit. My reputation (non biased) is on the 90/10 side. Although there are a lot of people who like me, there is the side who don't really feel the support for me and my interests of growing the group. My future is basically decided by me. I'm not sure what would happen, but I'm certain that another big drama will be coming someday, I just don't know yet... The new Today As time passed, things changed. In January 4th dramas began happening once again and lasted for almost a month. At the same time I was promoted to Captain and would lead a company that would be known as the Forestman Company. Bigclaphead has just officially retired from his posts as King for the Cobalt Kingdom (02-01). Making Stealthninja (Jacob) the new King for the cobalts. EXTERNAL LINKS My Youtube Channel - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpcKlD2am1hmMDLKWi9p-kw?view_as=subscriber Cobalt Kingdom Channel - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBGIMTX4Kod1SnwiF-kkZMQ Category:Members